User blog:Mineko Charat Lucky/Touhou LoL - Tenshi, the Maiden of Neither Perception nor Imperception
, Pusher |date = January 5th, 2013 |health = 60 |attack = 70 |spells = 30 |difficulty = 60 |hp = 456 (+80) |mana = 215 (+45) |damage = 47 (+3.5) |range = 125 |armor = 15 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 (+0.75) |attackspeed = 0.619 (+2.65%) |healthregen = 8 (+ 0.75) |manaregen = 6.5 (+0.6) |speed = 340 }} Tenshi, the Maiden of Neither Perception nor Imperception is a custom Touhou champion in League of Legends. Abilities Tenshi slams the earth, creating an impassable fissure at the target location that stays for 3 seconds, dealing physical damage. Should this ability damage Exploited enemies, they are also stunned for 1 second. |leveling= |cooldown= 9 |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 900 }} Slams down an impassable keystone from the Heavens to the targeted area that stays for 4 seconds, dealing physical damage and knocking up enemies. Should this ability damage Exploited enemies, their armor is also reduced. |leveling= 150 |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 900 }} }} Tenshi's next attack in 5 seconds gains bonus range and charges to her target, dealing bonus physical damage. If Tenshi attacks an Exploited enemy, it is silenced for a short while. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 40 |costtype= mana |range= 525 }} Tenshi's attack range is increased by 400 (to 525) for 10 seconds. If Tenshi attacks an Exploited enemy, the enemy is immobilized for 0.75 seconds. |leveling= |cost= 20 |costtype= mana |range= 525 }} }} Calls forth a flash of red energy from the skies, dealing magic damage to a target enemy, Exploiting it's weakness for 3 seconds. Exploited enemies take extra negative effects from Tenshi's attacks and abilities. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 70 |costtype= mana |range= 650 }} Fires red energy with her sword in a 40° cone, dealing magic damage to affected enemies and Exploits their weakness for 3 seconds. Exploited enemies take extra negative effects from Tenshi's attacks and abilities. |leveling= |cost= 35 |costtype= mana |range= 1300 }} }} When activated, Tenshi gains extra armor and magic resist and is immune to slows, stuns and immobilizes. Any slows, stuns or immobilizes applied on Tenshi are also removed. In addition, her other abilities are enchanced. Enhanced abilities can be casted once before disappearing (cooldowns are not refreshed). |leveling= 8 |cost= |costtype= mana |cooldown= 80 }} Notes and Nonsense Tenshi Hinanawi, formerly known as Chiko Hinanawi, is a celestial/angel of the Hinanawi clan. Her sword, Hisou no Tsurugi, or Sword of Scarlet Perception in English, is a divine tool used to find and exploit weaknesses of any person. As part of the Hinanawi, she also has the ability to manipulate earth with keystones, mainly used to control earthquakes by pressing them into the ground. Tenshi has a very confident and somewhat spoiled personality, and despite being a divine being, she lacks charisma, because she did not earn her celestial status by decades of training, but only because her parents are celestials. Few people actually win against her, one of them 20px[[User_blog:Mineko_Charat_Lucky/Touhou_LoL_-_Suika,_the_Tiny_Pandemonium| Suika]], who now lives in Heaven for defeating her, and the other, 20px[[User_blog:Mineko_Charat_Lucky/Touhou_LoL_-_Reimu,_the_Shrine_Maiden_of_Paradise| Reimu]]. * Passive: The sword that detects weaknesses. If the enemy's armor is less than your armor, you reduce the armor by 10%. However, this is randomized when multiple weaknesses show up. If an enemy has less attack speed, movement speed and ability power, Tenshi reduces one of the stats by 10% at random when she attacks. This passive does nothing if all of the enemy's stats are higher than Tenshi. * Q: Semi-CC skill. You use this mainly to create a wall of earth, but it can also stun after you Exploited an enemy. The improved version not only gives a non-situational airborne, but also reduces armor if enemies are exploited. * W: Attack enhancer ability. The former dashes towards an enemy and also silences if it is Exploited, the latter converts melee to ranged and immobilizes Exploited enemies. * E: Your main ability. You mainly have to start with this to improve your other abilities. At the very least, use it to last hit from a distance if you're out-laned. * R: CC removal ultimate. This ultimate allows Tenshi to ignore slows, stuns and immobilizes. Tenshi can still be affected by Silences, Blinds, Suppression, Knock ups and Knock backs. Polymorph will not slow her (she will still be turned into a squirrel). Activating this also enhances Tenshi's other abilities for one time use, which are more powerful than her normal abilities. ;Theoretical Item Build Quotes ;Upon Selection *''"Picking me? Finally, I'm getting bored."'' ;Attacking *''"Let's create some catastrophes!"'' *''"A slice here, a slice there."'' *''"Rock the world."'' *''"Time to gather some temperaments."'' *''"Their weaknesses are wide open."'' *''"Weak, really weak."'' *''"Let's hope they keep things interesting."'' *''"Tremble at my earthquakes."'' ;Attacking while 20px Kaname Funnel is active *''"Eat my keystones."'' *''"Time to seal you with this."'' *''"Hah, simple."'' ;Movement *''"*yawns*"'' *''"I never do mistakes."'' *''"Celestials have few weaknesses."'' *''"This should be interesting."'' *''"I lose only on purpose. Therefore I never lose."'' *''"We can go fishing afterwards."'' *''"Something fun over there?"'' *''"Hope this isn't boring."'' *''"I'm bored."'' *''"Earth is much better than Heaven."'' *''"Piece of peach... but I'm tired of peach."'' ;Taunt *''"Amuse me, come at me!"'' *''"You're more boring than my life as a celestial."'' *''"Perhaps I should give you a larger handicap."'' ;Joke *''"Heaven is boring, but humans want to go there. Why?"'' *''"Lets play earthquake. I make the earthquakes, you scream under the desks. Fun?"'' *''"Heaven should serve something besides peaches. Peach balls perhaps?"'' ;Joke when an allied 20px[[User_blog:Mineko_Charat_Lucky/Touhou_LoL_-_Suika,_the_Tiny_Pandemonium| Suika]] is nearby *''"Can you stop living in Heaven now?"'' ;When damaged by an enemy 20px[[User_blog:Mineko_Charat_Lucky/Touhou_LoL_-_Yukari,_the_Border_of_Phantasm| Yukari]] *''"Argh, GET! OUT! OF! MY! SIGHT!"'' ;Death *''"I only, die, on purpose... "'' *''"No way... "'' To describe Tenshi's kit, she's a caster-bruiser, meaning she has to combo for her to be effective. Her abilities don't apply any crowd control unless Exploited enemies are affected. Without an ultimate, it is recommended that Tenshi should focus purely on one champion after using Sword of Weather Revelation. A celestial that controls earth, temperance and detection of weaknesses, I think I summed up her kit nicely. --Mineko Charat Lucky (talk) 12:47, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Awesome Music Time * Catastrophe in Bhava-Agra ~ Wonderful Heaven * Bhava-Agra as Seen Through a Child's Mind Category:Custom champions